urulivefandomcom-20200214-history
Neighbourhood
Description Also known as 'Bevin', neighbourhoods are sections of the city where groups of explorers can gather, interact and play games with each other. Anyone can form their own neighbourhood, and set it to either be public or private. Setting it to private means that people can only enter it with an invitation from your KI. The Bevin age contains a lecture hall, imagers, a light garden, a classroom, a linking room, an Ahyoheek table and an Egg chamber. While Bevin is a part of the D'ni City, there is no way to walk directly between a neighbourhood and any other part of the city. This means that calibration targets for the Great Zero can be found here. Ahyoheek Also known simply as 'Heek', this is a D'ni game, similar to Rock-Paper-Scissors. Up to 5 explorers can play at once. A game consists of several rounds, and will end when any player wins with the same symbol 3 times (not necessarily consecutively). Rather than rock, paper and scissors, Heek uses a pen tip (red), a book (green) and a scarab (blue). When a round is played, each player will be trying to beat the one or two players (depending on how may are sat to either side). For each player they beat, a light will turn on in front of the winning player of the same colour that they used to win. These are used as round score counters. When a player wins an entire game of Heek, they will gain points which are saved with their character, while losing players will lose points. If a player gains enough points then they will increase their Heek rank. Joining and Leaving When an explorer starts the game, they will automatically be assigned to a public, official neighbourhood. To leave, you simply have to remove the book from your Relto linking shelf. To join a new neighbourhood, you must first have left your old one, then link to the new one through an existing member's Relto book. This means that you must know someone in the 'hood you want to join. Click here for a Guide to getting friends who have only just started the game into your 'hood as quickly as possible. Creating a Neighbourhood In order to create a new 'hood, you must first leave your current one. Once that's done, link to the Nexus and click on the top link normally reserved for your 'hood. Links Incomming There are several ways to link into a neighbourhood. If you are a member, you can either use the first book on your Relto linking shelf, or the top link in your Nexus. The third way is only available if the neighbourhood is set to public. If it is, you can link there from the Public Links section of the Nexus. Outgoing Bevin contains several links, all of them found inside the linking room. There are 4 linking books, and 1 tablet. The central book leads to the Nexus. From left to right, the remaining books lead to a public instance of Gahreesen, (I can't remember the middle book currently) and the Great Zero Antechamber. I also can't remember where the tablet leads. Accessibility Neighbourhoods can be set to either be public or private. If set to private then only members can link there. Although 'hoods also affect which instances of the city locations people are sent to, people from different 'hoods can be in the same city instance. In other words, each 'hood has it's own instance of Bevin, but several 'hoods share an instance of the city. Category:Age